Jewelry clasps are used for interconnecting free ends of necklaces, chains, braclets and similar type jewelry. A large variety of clasps have been developed in an attempt to provide a clasp that is both aesthetically pleasing while being strong and secure. However, the locking of a jewelry clasp is a delicate operation given the nature of the small and intricate parts involved, and ultimately, many jewelry clasps loose their locking ability or break due to fatigue of the material, thereby rendering the corresponding jewelry piece useless.